


Never more

by OpheliaAsano



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Cruelty, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fight Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaAsano/pseuds/OpheliaAsano
Summary: "The Scarecrow has been planning revenge against Catwoman since the day she left him after a chaotic night in the asylum at Arkham. Now that he has her prey, will he be able to punish her?""El Espantapájaros lleva planeando venganza contra Catwoman desde el día que ella lo abandonó tras una caótica noche en el manicomio de Arkham. Ahora que la tiene presa, ¿será capaz de castigarla?"
Relationships: Catwoman/Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane/Selina Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Never more

Siempre me he considerado un hombre de rutinas. Me levanto temprano, a las siete, puntual, jamás he necesitado reloj para despertarme. Raramente sobrepaso más de las seis horas de sueño, como buena ave nocturna que soy. Desayuno café solo, sin azúcar o leche, si mi estomago está receptivo, quizá preparé un par de tostadas. Gracias a una identidad falsa, las mañanas van dedicadas a psicoanalizar a pobres infelices en la modestia de mi apartamento. Es un buen coto de caza, además de proporcionarme un salario para poder financiarme todos los materiales propicios. Mis comidas son sencillas, nada muy elaborado pero lo suficiente nutritivo para mantener con vida éste escuálido cuerpo. Según como se presente la tarde, o leo o la dedico a escribir ensayos, nada muy emocionante. Al acabar con mis estudios, salgo a la calle colindante a alimentar a esas alimañas interesadas llamadas gatos.

Es en las noches cuando el ordinario Jonathan Crane muere para dejar paso al Espantapájaros.

Inundo a Gotham del terror más delicioso, un pavor adictivo para mis sentidos, pues nada me proporciona más placer que ver el rostro desencajado, los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, los miembros agarrotados y el corazón al borde del colapso de la incauta víctima a la que gaseo. Vivo por estos momentos, y por nada más, provocar un miedo mortal es mi máxima, y con un poco de suerte, esta noche probaré mi gas más poderoso hasta la fecha. Uno que ni el mismísimo Batman será inmune, un gas con el que podré dominar todo Gotham y sus gentes, sin distinciones. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, primero, me dispongo a disfrutar de una merecida copa de Whisky en el Iceberg Lounge. Éste podría ser el único lugar en toda la ciudad donde toda la galería de picaros decide hacer una tregua y disfrutar de los turbios negocios bajo el amparo del astuto Pingüino. Debo reconocer, incluso con mi personalidad introvertida, que el bar siempre me parece lo suficiente agradable como para dejarme caer alguna noche, quizá charlar con algún colega villano sin tener que preocuparme de que me apuñale por la espalda. Poco me interesan las chicas vourlesque ligeras de ropa haciendo su espectáculo de variedades o la música jazz de ambiente, ni siquiera emborracharme con preocupantes cantidades de alcohol, simplemente, por unos instantes, sentado en la barra de espaldas al mundo, rodeado con personas iguales —o al menos, igual que retorcidas que yo— hace que me sienta algo menos solitario. Tampoco tiene nada que ver que mi mirada se dispare a cada mujer con cabello oscuro, me digo tomando un gran sorbo de la copa ya medio vacía.

—Buenas noches, profesor. —saluda una voz aguda a mi lado. Su timbre risueño característico es suficiente para reconocerla sin tener que girarme. La rubia despampanante se sienta a mi lado y pide una bebida con tanto azúcar que me revuelve las tripas.

—Harley, querida. —le respondo el saludo sin mucho entusiasmo. Por alguna razón me siento terriblemente cansado.

Harley da un sorbito a su bebida y aprovecha para observarme bien.

—De todos nuestros compañeros villanos, siempre creí que Dos Caras y tú erais los más melancólicos.

—Creo que Dos Caras solo tiene espacio para un sentimiento, y ese es ira. Y puede que yo sea sombrío, aterrador, pero nunca melancólico. Además, hoy es un día de celebración, querida.

—¡Oh! Brindemos por eso. —dice y junta nuestras copas con un sonido cristalino—. ¿Y qué celebramos profesor?

Pienso un momento en que contarle sin revelarle demasiado, después de todo, considero a mi colega psicóloga de fiar, dentro de los marcos de confianza entre villanos.

—Por fin, he conseguido algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo… —murmuro más para mí mismo. Ella parpadea lento, pensativa, sus cejas se juntan con esfuerzo. Realmente es como un libro abierto, con las líneas subrayadas en fosforito. Aunque no hay que dejarse engañar, detrás de esa apariencia de tontita adorable, se esconde alguien roto, desequilibrado mentalmente… una persona que es mejor no subestimarla, si quieres vivir.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la venganza?

—Puede.

Un silencio tenso nos rodea, por el rabillo del ojo puedo divisar a una hermosa, pero letal pelirroja no muy lejos. A pesar de que aborrezco a la mujer tóxica, una pequeña parte en el subconsciente se alegra que Harley salga con personas que se preocupan por su bienestar, que su mundo no se reduzca al príncipe payaso.

—Profesor, ¿me permite un consejo?

—Eres libre de dármelo, igual que yo soy libre de ignorarlo o no.

Su caparazón de arlequín se rompe, la mirada que me dedica es seria, está psicoanalizando. Es una costumbre muy fea suya, un método que no debería de hacerse entre amigos. Aun así, le dedico toda mi atención.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que sea lo que estás a punto de hacer, te llevará a la satisfacción. Matarás lo único bueno que queda en ti, cruzarás una línea a la que no podrás volver… te quedarás vacío, ya no habrá Jonathan, solo Espantapájaros. —puede que sea la luz de ambiente, pero juraría que sus ojos brillaban.

Mis dedos tiemblan en el cristal que sujetan. Maldiciendo mi debilidad, agarro la muñeca traicionera. No. Hoy no puedo dudar. Con resolución inquebrantable aplasto las semillas de vacile que ha inseminado la rubia en mi débil pecho.

—¿Y si quiero ser solo Espantapájaros? —pregunto con una sonrisa cínica.

La camarera que nos ha atendido coloca una servilleta discretamente debajo de la copa. Ignorando a Harley, la abro sin miramientos, un interrogante tintado de verde se descubre entre el papel blanco. Es la hora.

—Creo que mi cupo de borrachuzo patético ha llegado a su fin. Buenas noches, querida. Saluda a Pamela de mi parte.

Sin ofrecerle una oportunidad a frenarme los pies, dejo atrás su semblante compungido. Es mejor así, odio las despedidas lacrimógenas, y conociéndola, es propensa a los lloriqueos interminables.

La guarida que me ha propiciado Nygma reconozco que es muy acorde a mi estilo, además con los intrincados dispositivos de seguridad como aval. Mis escondites suelen ser precarios, sin apenas barricadas o comodidades. Con una guardilla en un edificio o casa abandonada donde poder enclaustrarme con mis experimentos, era más que suficiente. Muchas veces la mesa del laboratorio hacía de colchón, o me quedaba dormido en una silla, exhausto. No necesitaba demasiado, era como una especie animal abisal, subsistiendo en las profundidades lúgubres. Sin embargo, para esta misión en particular necesitaría de los mecanismos tecnológicos del autoproclamado rey de los acertijos.

Al deberme varios favores, grandes favores, le convencí de cederme temporalmente uno de sus refugios repartidos en Gotham. Éste en particular, se hallaba en el sótano de la biblioteca pública. Allí, donde reposaban miles de libros prohibidos, se escondía una habitación amplía, llena de documentos, hojas mal repartidas por el suelo, las paredes llenas de ecuaciones y otras tantas tazas de café repartidas aleatoriamente. Sin embargo, lo más importante, la joya de la corona era una celda hexagonal, asegurada en el arcaico suelo, con una altura de tres metros de alzada y tres de anchura de puro vidrio laminado. Puede que no resistiera la fuerza inhumanda de Bane, pero sí contendría a la figura tendida dentro. No podría salir de esta jaula a menos que yo apretara el botón del control remoto que me proporcionó Edward.

Con el corazón en un puño, me acerqué tentativamente a la persona claramente inconsciente de que su destino estaba literalmente en la palma de mi mano. Quise reír, pero la risa se atoró en la garganta, naciendo fea y seca, igual que yo. Verla tan de cerca, tan indefensa, era irreal, un sueño núbil. Tuve que pellizcarme la carne magra del brazo para creérmelo. Auch.

Su silueta curvilínea manchaba incómodamente el inmaculado de su celda. Ella no pertenecía a estas catacumbas, ella era un río fluyendo, siempre en movimiento, o como el viento de noviembre, frío e hiriente y una vez que se introducía en la medula de tus huesos, se negaba a abandonarte. Pertenecía a la noche, a los gatos callejeros, y a sí misma. Tenerla encerrada casi parecía un acto antinatural, quizá el Jonathan Crane de hace dos años atrás podría haberse compadecido, el Jonathan Crane actual, era una bomba a presión, lleno de veneno y resentimiento. La cicatriz en mi cuello latía salvajemente siempre que ella estaba cerca, era mi GPS personal. La cicatriz en forma de cuatro garras afiladas empezaba en la raíz del cabello debajo de la oreja, serpenteaba perfilando la nuez de Adán y se detenía justo en la clavícula. Con estas cuatro finas, aunque profundas líneas, Selina me había marcado como de su propiedad. Y en este instante, ardían como brasas del infierno al reconocer a su ama.

Se movió con un espasmo, en breves despertaría y yo moría de curiosidad morbosa por beber de su reacción. Antes, aprovecharía estos minutos de aturdimiento para embriagarme con su presencia. Ella era una mujer hermosa, y yo un hombre sediento.

Estaba ataviada con su traje de gata, roto por las violentas peleas, por los muchos que, como yo, se sometieron a ella, su traje partido fue remendado con hilo blanco, otorgándole un tinte de indómito. Era casi ridículo lo que un trozo de látex negro ajustado hacia a la imaginación de los hombres más básicos. Qué poco se asemejan sus dulces curvas a las enjutas extremidades de la familia Crane, en especial a los rasgos puntiagudos de mi nefasta abuela. Puede que mi inclinación por las mujeres crueles se originara con aquella vieja arpía, a la cual deliciosamente maté. Y seguramente por su evocación me encapriché de la mentecata de Sherry Squires. Sin embargo, ninguna me había marcado tanto como Selina Kyle, mental y físicamente. Recuerdo como si fuera hace unas horas, la noche que me dejó medio moribundo a las afueras de Arkham Asylum… pero el tiempo de cobrar venganza ha llegado. Sin remordimientos, Jonathan, sin remordimientos…

Selina se recuperó de su estado de ensoñación —provocado por algún tipo de droga, supuse—. Primero, fueron sus manos acabadas en filosas garras, se estiraron con movimientos felinos, después estiró su gloriosa columna, luciendo como un gato que acababa de despertarse de una siesta. A veces me asombraba su capacidad de mantener la calma, incluso la podría comparar con la del hombre murciélago. Al terminar de estirarse, abrió esos ojos violetas crueles a la par que benignos, según su conveniencia. Admito que costó más de lo que me gustaría admitir dejar de lado su mirada, había cierta diversión en ella, y eso arrojaba una pila más de combustible al hervidero de mi interior. Debería sentirse mínimamente asustada, no juguetona, pero es Selina, al fin y al cabo… solía subestimar la maldad de sus compañeros de profesión.

—Tiempo sin verte, cuervo. —ronroneó ella levantándose con gracia. Estiró su grácil cuerpo y con un suave clic, se desprendió su capucha de gata, dejando caer una cortina perfecta de cabello de alabastro. Quería más que nada pasar mis esqueléticos dedos en la frondosidad de su negrura, y estirar de él hasta hacerla chillar.

—¿Ni siquiera un grito de sorpresa? Qué decepción, gatita.

—Si tanto me echabas de menos, podrías haberme llamado, o enviado una carta, es más tu estilo.

—Oh, querida, creo que no eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras, o no usarías esa lengua viperina tan a la ligera.

La esquina de su boca se torció en una sonrisa lacónica. Ella caminó hasta llegar al borde de su celda y apoyó su frente en el vidrio. Tan solo eso nos separaba, a esta distancia pude observarla mejor. Su rostro era un óvalo prístino destacado por una boca carnosa, que rojo como el vino resaltaba en su piel pálida, de porcelana, muy al contrario del mío, un pálido enfermizo. Se pellizcó esos labios malignos con los dientes, y no puede hacer otra cosa más que relamerme. Céntrate, Jonathan, o estás perdido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que use mi lengua, cuervo? —preguntó Selina con fingida inocencia. La carne es una coraza débil, traicionera, el órgano sexual más potente de todos era el cerebro, y Selina sabía cómo disparar el imaginario, el deseo más enterrado o vergonzoso de cada hombre. No obstante, no podría tocarme en su encierro, eso me daba la ventaja absoluta.

—Por desgracia para ti, tus encantos no surgirán efecto esta noche. Me temo, querida mía, que este gato se ha quedado sin vidas extra.

Una risa parecida al tintineo de los cascabeles resonó en toda la sala. Su melodía era como afilares directos a mis tímpanos. Se quedarían allí, incrustados en mi ser para no desaparecer jamás.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—No… —susurré. Tragué duro—. Directamente.

Una ceja perfectamente formada se alzó, inquisitiva.

—Verás, gatita, en estos dos años desde que… escapamos del Asilo de Arkham, he estado bastante ocupado.

—Sí, no he sabido nada de ti.

—Debo suponer que tampoco te has esforzado mucho por encontrarme. —recriminé con más veneno en mis palabras del que pretendía. Se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente molesta. Bien—. El caso, es que después de todos los años de gases del terror infructuosos… he creado el gas definitivo, uno que romperá la mente más fuerte, la integridad más resistente… y tú, Selina, tienes un papel primordial en todo este escenario.

—¿Y ese es…? —cuestionó con cautela. Aunque no podía detectar miedo, sí precaución. Sabía que no estaba jugando.

—Serás la paciente cero, Selina Kyle. La primera infectada de una plaga a nivel nacional, una plaga que no tendrá cura, vivirás tus miedos más recónditos hasta que tu corazón no soporte los niveles de adrenalina y finalmente, colapses. Siempre me he preguntado que teme la esquiva Catwoman. Bueno, supongo que hoy lo averiguaremos, ¿no?

Retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de mí. Deduzco que mi semblante ensombrecido por el fervor irremediable cada vez que hablaba sobre el miedo la sobrecogió. Su rostro era inexpresivo, casi calculador. Enfadado por su falta de respuesta, proseguí a intimidarla en serio.

—¿Ves esos dispositivos en las esquinas de tu celda? —señalé a los aparatos en cuestión, su mirada violeta siguió el dedo índice—. Veras, si aprieto este botoncito del mando remoto, te rociaran con el gas del que te he hablado antes, como podrás observar no puedes escapar, entonces… ¿qué opinas? ¿asustada? ¿vas a suplicarme?

Selina me sostuvo la mirada largo rato, su expresión de póker comenzaba a irritarme. Sin prisa, estiró su mano derecha, con lentitud, tiró de los bordes hasta quitarse el guante. La mano delicada, elegante, sostuvo su palma hacia arriba.

—Opino… —dijo pausadamente a la vez que dibujaba un círculo con su otra mano en el centro de la palma desnuda—. Que antes de acabar la noche, volveré a tenerte comiendo de mi mano.

Y sonrió, una sonrisa auténtica, sin maldad. Esa maldita, esa súcubo se atrevía a reírse tan desvergonzadamente, a aplastar mi orgullo como si pisara a una pobre cucaracha. Algo oscuro como la brea, peligroso y nocivo me corroía las venas. El buen doctor se marchó a la antecámara del subconsciente y solo quedaba la paja seca, hosca, reconfortante del Espantapájaros. Deseaba destruirla en cuerpo y alma, hacerla tan miserable como me hacía sentir. Doblegar su voluntad bajo mi inflexible yugo, convertirme en el único tirano que vigilase sus pasos. Los recuerdos reprimidos asomaban su fea cabeza. La primera noche de Halloween a la que asistí vuelve, nítida en vivencias, la anticipación del deseado primer beso, el pavor de ser perseguido por el jinete sin cabeza, la desolación de la humillación… y al final, el sentimiento de renacimiento. Nunca nada me ha embargado de tal excitación que ver sus semblantes petrificados de puro horror con sus cuerpos hechos una masa sanguinolenta por el accidente. Excepto tal vez observar a mi infame abuela devorada por los cuervos que ella misma alimentaba. Dulce ironía. Esta noche, planeaba regodearme en ese mismo malévolo placer. Nadie ha traicionado al Espantapájaros y ha vivido para contarlo, Selina no sería la excepción.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro en el Asilo? —preguntó rompiendo mi hilo de pensamiento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿tres años?

—Dos años y seis meses.

—Llevas la cuenta muy al dedo, ¿tanto me añorabas? ¿o es que eres una persona terriblemente rencorosa? Déjame adivinar…

—Soy una persona vengativa, Selina. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Oh, sí. Tu pequeña novieta, el matón que te hacía la vida imposible, tus superiores en la facultad… sé todo eso, cuervo. —dijo arrastrando el apodo con en el que me había bautizado. Su voz era seda rasgada, ligeramente ronca y sexy. Significaba peligro—. Pero, yo también lo soy, Jonathan, hasta niveles que no te imaginas. Y como últimamente he sido muy buena, creo que me permitiré ser muy mala contigo.

—¿Tú? Selina, querida, recuerda que fuiste tú la que me abandonó. —escupí con rabia. La guadaña apoyada en la pared latía con la necesidad de despellejar esa piel inmaculada.

Ella se quedó callada, meditando sobre lo que acababa de decirle. Algo no concordaba con su versión de los hechos por lo que pude descifrar de su mueca.

—Me parece que sufres de amnesia selectiva o eres el hombre más obtuso con el que me he enredado y no sabes leer entre líneas. —tamboreó sus finos dedos contra el vidrio adoptando una pose coqueta. El mal genio se enfrió brevemente sustituyéndolo por incomprensión.

Selina volvió a acercarse, incluso en la tarima elevada de su celda, no me sobrepasaba en altura. En comparación era tan diminuta que fácilmente podría envolverla con mis miembros de araña si quisiera. Su mirada violeta era tierna a la vez que audaz, esa dualidad tan atractiva en ella, y tan extrañamente coherente con su personalidad. Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y me dedicó unos minutos para contemplarme de arriba a abajo. Desde la punta del pelo castaño despeinado a los zapatos oxford desgastados. Puse todo el empeño en no mostrar el nerviosismo que me corroía.

—Haz memoria, Jonathan, porque yo lo recuerdo todo.


End file.
